Plushie
by iyc
Summary: fluff fluff fluff fluff smut and more fluff and maybe some small problems later on m for smut and language pairings to be revealed later
1. sun's house

**AN. my first fic go easy on me going to be my main story till i find something better to write. Just another fluffy rwby continuation nothing too special just wanted to know what it felt like to write a fanfic . Written to panic at the disco too weird to live too rare to die.**

It had been 3 weeks since her team had found out about her faunus still kept the secret from the rest of the school she didn't want them to find out about would just cause to much troble there was no way that she would just get away with it ozpin would just kick her out for hiding it from the school. She just couldn't let that happen hunting had always been her dream even from when she was a little kid. She also had other reasons but they were of little consequence at that point in her life.

It was the first day of thanksgivings break in vale. it symbolized when the thirteen original colonies had broken off from atlas to form their own more "free" type of government. It had started with good intentions but had quickly fell into the soup of politics that downed so many impoverished people. And to know that her people made up the overwhelming majority of that population truly made her sick.

She had elected to go and stay with Sun for the 5 day break. After all he had offered to take her in and when break was over he would be starting his education at beacon and Blake had offered to get him up to speed on his studies. This would prove to be a problem as he barely know how to ``read the most simple of texts.

She walked up to the building address Sun had given her to tell her where he was staying. to was a little house that need a new coat of paint but it was better than most houses faunus(A/N) owned. she walked up to the at most 1200 sqft house and not seeing a doorbell knocked on the door. Within seconds she heard rustling and the door being unlocked. A short but sturdy looking women in her mid forties opened up the door to reveal the inside of the house.

"Hello you must be Sun's girlfriend." The women said chuckling to herself and flicking her monkey tail to her side.

"He wishes" Blake replied with a smirk

"oo feisty I like it." she said gesturing blake into the house. She walks into the living room and motions for blake to sit on the surprisingly comfortable coach. Who she believes to be sun's mom continues to the stairs and shouts "Sun Honey your girlfriends here."

"Come down and give your girlfriend a kiss sun" Blake says smirking towards Sun's mother.

" why did you get here so early Blake its like 8." sun says basically falling down the stairs

"Sun honey its 1" His mother chides

He looks at her with what can only be described as horror. "But I told you to get me up at 10 so I could clean up for…" He stutters out.

"for me?" Blake interrupts trying to hold back a laugh. "Do you really think you have a chance with me?" Blake asks.

"well um" Sun says

"Do I have to spell it out for him" Blake asks his mother who had been watching the whole exchange. While sun just stood at the bottom of the steps looking confused.

"How long has he known you" Sun's mother asks realizing what Blake was talking about

"about 3 weeks" Blake responds.

"If he hasn't figured it out yet you probably will have to." His mother says looking over to a now completely confused sun who had sat down on the steps.

"tell you what sun, lets play a game. There are five letters in the thing that's stopping you and we have five days of break. since its Monday I'll give you the first letter." Blake says getting off the couch and walking over to the fridge. clearing an area of magnets she places one down in the center. "good luck" she says moving so sun who had gotten up to see.

**L_**

**A/N **

**not sure if faunus faunuses or fauni **

**also hope you enjoyed this opener will be releasing a chapter a day for at least a week.**

**feel free to guess the word**


	2. tuna salad

**A/N this has no point idk why I need an authors note here.**

**Written to assorted ffdp and patd.**

At this Point it had been 4 hours since blake had arrived and sun still could only think of one possibility LOVER it was the only thing that held any pertinence to the subject. Sure there was loins and licks but they made no sense. He was pretty sure they were talking about something else because it was something his mom had picked up on quite quickly.

Even though she was beautiful he doubted that she had a lover. She might have had her eye on someone but it wasn't him. At least he could take that much of a hint or at least he thought he could. but with someone like blake you can never be sure. At the moment he was going through one of the math books that Blake had brought.

He finished up chapter seven and thought 'when am I ever going to use percentages in real life. He saw the title of the next chapter "**Real World Uses For Presents**" and groaned just loud enough for Blake to look over and say

"whats the problem lover boy need some help with your homework."

"shut up" he snaps "You have no right to mock me." obviously a little hurt.

"really now lover boy. Why not" Blake said asks in a seemingly interested tone. but with a smirk that broke the illusion.

"Just because i fell for you doesn't mean that you can mock me I realize that i have no chance i'm not sure why but I'll find out in a couple days when you tell me that word. Then maybe"

"Sun if you went that far for me I would just have to marry you. Right after you got out of the hospital that is. Shit I wouldn't even go that far for me, and I'm me."

"Just tell me already it's not like I'm not going to find out anyways."

"No" she says simply.

"Sun honey dinner's ready." His mom say's up the stairs.

"be down in a sec" sun say's as Blake makes her way to the stair leading down to the first floor.

"What's for dinner" Blake asks as she makes her way down the steps

"Nothing special. Just tuna salad. So kitty licker huh." Sun's mom say changing the subject.

"problem" Blake says a bit surprised.

"No no. just wondering. I experimented in my youth like everyone else. " sun's mom replied.

"In that case, yes I am." Blake say's still a bit defensive.

"Just like my boy to pick the one thing he can't have. truely is a shame I really like you.' Sun's mother said thinking out loud.

"anyway I don't think I ever got you name" Blake says after sitting down and serving her self some tuna salad.

"Ami" Ami says "And from my son's ramblings I know your name is Blake"

"DId he really fall that hard. I shouldn't have been so blunt huh." Blake said through bites of her tuna salad.

"Eh its a good wake up call for him. He needs to know that not every love works out." her head looking towards the stairs as sun starts down.

"Blake you started without me." He say's "how rude"

"deal with it lover boy. It smelled too good just leave it sitting there."

"Thank you Blake, See Sun at least someone likes my cooking."

"And he calls me rude" Blake mumbles through a another bite of tuna salad. At this point she was halfway through her third serving.

"No manners Doesn't even Know how to treat a women." Ami say's as if sun wasn't even there

"men these days" Blake says shaking her head towards sun. while his mother nodded in agreement with her statement.

Sun sat down at the table realizing what was on the table and looked to his mother."you know I hate fish."

"Honey I wasn't thinking of you, I was thinking about your girlfriend"

"Stop calling her that, she is my _tutor_ not my girlfriend. She made sure that was clear."

"Don't be so harsh lover boy shes just making fun." Blake said finally pushing her plate away after 5 servings of tuna salad. she had eaten most of what was made.

"where will you all be sleeping?" Ami asks

"me and sun can sleep on the bed in his room. If he tries anything I'll just cut off his tail." she said gesturing over to gambol shroud that was hanging on the coat rack in the living room. This also earned a blush from sun who had thought about such things when he was alone.

"I don't see any problem with that" Ami said a smile creeping onto her face.

"uuuuhhhmmm. I'll just sleep on the couch" sun said with a fully red face showing up through his tan.

"Truly sun I don't mind. just don't try anything that your mother wouldn't want to hear about. Because if you do she will don't doubt it." Blake said her classic smirk creeping onto her face.

"You two have fun and don't hurt him to bad Blake." Ami said as she walked into her bedroom which was across the living room."good night honey" she said over her shoulder as she closed the door to her room.

"come on lover boy hur-"

"please just stop. I'm just about ready to kill myself." Sun said cutting Blake off and complaining about how she was calling him lover boy.

"Fine Fine sorry wouldn't want my lover boy to kill himself now would we." Blake said starting up the stairs back to his room.

"Fuck you Blake" he said up to her. Before walking to the kitchen to find something other than fish to eat.

"Don't you wish" she shoots right back.

Hearing the door to his room close he looks to the fridge and starts to rummage through what his mom had bought at the local farmer's market. He looked around and saw many things that required some level on his part. The only thing that required no work was yogurt but he needed something more than just congealed cows milk. And then he saw it. The perfect food. The banana the only food that anyone should ever eat. He took the whole bushel and sat at the table for ten minutes before he polished off the whole thing. He got up and threw away the multitude of peels he had accumulated.

He made his way to the stairs and slowly made his way up to his room wary of what might wait for him. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Blake asleep on the bed. She was wearing what seemed to be a onesie. He grabbed a spare shirt and shorts and walked into the bathroom not sure if she was actually asleep. As he walked into the room he noticed that she had moved.

She put her head up and said "Smart move lover boy."

"sneaky bitch" he mumbled.

"Heard that" she said sleepily lying back down.

He started towards the bed and started lie down next to Blake but she grabbed him and pulled him down and pushed him to the wall before calming back down and lying still. Still in shock he decided that if this was how she wanted to sleep that it was probably his best bet of not getting castrated in his sleep.

**A/N credit to author of red 55 for kitty licker if you don't know what it means think about it for a second. I really enjoyed writing sun getting bashed by Blake and his mother in this chapter very very very fun. Bed scene was also very fun to write either long chapter next time or 2 chapter I have the day off. six hours to write how nice. QOTD(question of the day) do you guys think that affect vs effect is confusing I never did but maybe thats just me. also does he said/ she said get annoying or is it good to clarify. **


	3. the morning after

**A/N again no reason for this authors note. Written to rwby soundtrack (marry me casey it wouldn't be that weird i'm actully younger than her.)**

Sun slowly rolled out of bed and not realizing how close to the edge he was. With a thump he hit the ground and groaned. 'Great way to start day 2 of Blake's hell.' He quickly got up wondering at the time. He went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror finding that he had a new mustache that had grown over night. 'Blake why do you torture me so.' he thought as he started to process of trying to wash the permanent marker off his face. After about 5 minutes he gave up at trying to get it off his face it wasn't going anywhere. He went back into his room grabbing some new clothes he put them on and went to the stairs steeling himself for whatever was waiting for him at the bottom,

when he reached to bottom he was surprised to see that it was only 9am. He walked around the house cautiously making his way to the kitchen where he saw a note that said.

"Me and your mother went to go get coffee be back at 11." -Blake

He pulled up the note and found the letters.

**LE**

Underneath obviously the next letter in the word she was talking about. Then it hit him how could he have been so dull not to pick up on it sooner. DUH she was a lesbian that explained why she had no qualms about sleeping in the same bed with him. Then he remembered what she had said the day before about that she would have to marry him if he went that far. Now he realized why she had said after he got out of the hospital. 'Blake is quite the girl but i'm not sure she warrants a sex change. He grabbed himself some toast and quickly returned to his room trying to get a headstart on his math today.

**With Blake and Ami.**

"So Blake how did you meet sun." Ami obviously trying to get some idea of what her son had been doing. "He told me that he was going to school."

Blake spit a bit of tea out at that."as far as i can tell he hasn't been in school for at least 5 years. I thought you would have noticed that."

"I did But I was the same way i Stopped when i was eight. Well more of kicked out it was the days when the racism was getting really bad. It's a shame I think I would have made a very good doctor. I have the bedside manner down from taking care of sun when he got sick." When Ami started Talking about being a doctor she got this hazy look in her eyes. 'It truly must have been her dream if it can enact that kind of reaction.' Blake thought.

"It really is a shame Do you have the healing semblance." Blake asked knowing that it was a extremely rare thing to have expected not but had to ask.

"As a matter of fact I do" Ami said obviously a bit proud of it.

"And you never went back to school you could make quite a bit of money and help a lot of people. Beacon can always use more nurses and I'm sure they would be willing to train you. And you could keep an eye on sun" Blake said ending with a wink.

"If you can get me in I'd be happy to learn." Ami says getting a little excited at the thought of her long time dream coming true.

"I'll go and talk to ozpin on wednesday." Blake says looking toward the front of the cafe watching a stunning blonde walk in

"If you can get me in the door I would really be in your debt." Ami say's still in awe as she had never thought of doing anything more than her current clerk job.

"One sec I'll be right back."Blake said walking up to the blonde that just entered.

"How goes it valient knight of the east. Didn't expect to see you here" Yang say's to Blake.

"It goes well. I was hoping you would stop by. I have someone you will want to meet." she says pointing back to Ami and Blake's table

"And who would that be" Yang asks as she starts to walk over to the table Blake right behind.

"It's sun's mother Ami. I think You will like her. She has the healing semblance but never got training we were just talking about her coming and being a nurse at beacon."

"With all the nurse I've ran out of the building we are running a bit low." Yang said thinking back to all the people she had deemed unfit to work in her school."Ozpin was starting to complain"

"Thats true and I quote 'Miss long if you run any more of my employees of campus I will be forced to put you in solitary confinement.' I think that was the only time I've ever seen him truly mad." Blake said as she started to sit down. next to Ami.

"Ami this is Yang Xiao Long the most annoying person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting oh, and also my teammate."

"why don't you tell me how you really feel Blake."Yang said under her breath. At this Blake almost imperceptibly tensed at this statement. Yang didn't notice but Ami did and raised an eyebrow. When Blake looked over and saw Ami's expression and blushed only confirming her suspicions

"well It's nice to meet you miss long what type of faunus are you?"

"Well uhm" yang said looking to Blake for support. " I'm human."

"Oh they have mixed teams in beacon. thats good to hear at least somebody has gotten over the faunus war" Ami says a bit surprised

"Are you opposed to it. Beacon is all about integration. Even though some people still discriminate against us its still a pretty open community. Blake said wondering if Ami thought they still did things like that as general practice.

"No No its just that when my brother went 30 years ago they put him on an all faunus team. I just assumed I guess, sorry."

"No harm done they only started integrated teams 5 years ago according to Qrow. Also speaking of Qrow he and ruby should be down here any minute now. He is driving me and ruby to the schnee castle for thanksgiving dinner" At the word schnee Ami visibly pailed.

"Oh Ya I forgot to tell Ami that the schnee heiress is on our team as well. Don't worry once you get to know her she isn't to bad. She can be a bit cold at times but she does warm up to most people. And to her credit she doesn't mind that I'm a faunus and was part of the white fan-"

"You where what" Ami asks even more surprised that blake had been part of the white fang then that the schnee heiress was on their team.

"Well the cat's out of the bag now Blake. might as well tell her about it." Yang said chuckling at what as in her opinion a perfect pun.

"Well Ami do you want to hear my story. Or not I'm completely fine with not telling you. just know that Sun doesn't know. and that I haven't been in contact with anyone there in more than a year" she said trying calm Ami down because she had began to look around them in suspension at every one in the cafe.

"You will have some explaining to do when we get back home but for now I think that your friends have arrived." Ruby and Qrow had just walked through the door and the little bell attached to it rang. Yang waved them over and since the table was getting a bit cramped they pulled up another one and sat down.

"hello I believe I will Begin the process of introductions My name is Qrow Xiao Long. Yang is my daughter and Ruby is my niece but basically my daughter as well. I am an instructor at single academy I teach weapon mechanics" He said winking at Ami which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Yang

"She could be married you don't know." Yang said to her father.

"Makes no difference to me all I see is a Beautiful women." Qrow says again flirting with Ami

"In that case I think I should go next. My name is Ami Wukong and I am currently single" she said with a wink."I am a clerk at the local valmart but Blake is going to get me a job at Beacon as a nurse."

"In that case I believe that I am next. My name is Blake Belladonna student of Beacon and resident book worm of team RWBY."

"Well that leaves Yang and Ruby." Qrow says

"In that case I'm Yang Xiao Long daughter to the only teacher at signal worth listening to. Also student of Beacon and resident sexyness of team RWBY. And don't forget the best big sis in the entire world."

"Just wondering Wukong as in Sun Wukong." asks Ruby who had been pondering this since she had spoken.

"Yes honey he is my son" Ami said earning a snicker from Yang at the unintended pun.

"don't be shy dear" Qrow said Trying to get the anti-social being that was Ruby in public to introduce herself.

"Fine, I'm Ruby Rose Adopted daughter of the the best teacher at signal academy. Little sis to the best big sister in all of remnant. Student of Beacon Team leader of RWBY."

"Well it was nice meeting you Ami I live in the loft above this fine coffee shop. But I have to drive These fine girls to the last member of their teams house." And with that he started toward the door bringing Yang by the ear and Ruby walking of her own accord. Blake watched them get into the small car in front of the shop and drive away.

"Yangs nice" Ami says with a smirk plastered across her face.

**A/N can confirm AmixQrow will be a thing just don't know how far i want to take it. More pairings to be revealed in coming chapters THis took too long to write. Road trip chapter next time. QOTD am I to mechanical in my writing I feel as if I am. sorry for rushed ending  
**


End file.
